Coincidence
by SleepingDove
Summary: It all started out as random encounters...so when did he become so important? atoryo


Something i thought of really last minute and really late at night...reviews and flames(maybe?) are always welcomed!

* * *

**One Shot **

**It** was all coincidental at first. They would run into each other on the courts, at random games, and sometime at the mall. The little brat would glare at him from under cap and smirk when he caught his eyes. It was all infuriating, but at the same time intriguing. Atobe thought he was perfect.

Atobe can't recall when they started saying more than 'monkey king' and 'brat' as their form of greeting. On days when their conversation went on for more than one minute, Atobe knew he could expect a game from him, but on days when the other did no more than glare and mutter 'mada mada dane', the other knew their brief meeting was over.

The first time, Atobe met the other boy at the mall, he had smiled indulgently and asked if he needed help in finding something better to where. The short first year had swiped his eyes across the other boys clothing, all designer brand, and replied with a short 'no'. Though the answer did not deter Keigo from commenting on the art of shopping, it made sure the golden eye youth never enter another mall for the rest of this junior year.

For Atobe, seeing the dark headed boy by change was pure amusement. Each meeting revealed a new fact to the older boy and soon, it became addicting. Atobe would anticipate their occasional meetings and use the few moments they stood together to memorize and pick up slight hints that would disclose a new fact about the other boy. It was during this period of endless discoveries that Atobe found a weak point in Echizen.

Ryoma had a fear of thunder. No one in Seigaku knew about it and it was all by serendipity that Atobe found out about it. They had met on the street courts while Atobe had been waiting for Ootori. Just as his teammate called to cancel their plans for that day, the first year had shown up with his tennis bag on one shoulder and a can of Ponta in the other hand. As Atobe ended his call, his eyes met with the feline ones and the usual smirk bloomed on the other's face. Echizen made his way to the other boy and just as he opened his mouth to say 'yo, moneky king', it began to rain. Surprised by the sudden rainfall, they quickly made their way to the locker room located behind the benchers.

Atobe liked the way golden eyes darken as the once sunny sky grew cloudier and cloudier. Chuckling a bit about the way Ryoma seem to pull his cap lower and lower, Atobe made use of his money and call his driver to come get him. When the first thunder boomed through the small room, Atobe had jumped slightly and looked over at the other boy to check if he had seen only to find a disturbed look on the younger boy's face. As the Hyotei captain opened his mouth to make a comment, another lightening fell and a rumbling noise of the thunder followed. Ryoma had yelped quietly and plastered himself against the wall.

Amused at the situation, Atobe walked towards the other boy and looked straight into the other's eyes. Later, Ryoma would claim it wasn't fear that Atobe saw, but at the moment, the petrified boy said nothing as Atobe whispered, 'are you scared, brat'. Atobe smirked when a flash of anger flashed across the first year's eyes, but whatever wit Ryoma had gathered due to the other was quickly dissipated as another thunder sounded. Rolling his eyes at the antics of the Seigaku regular, Atobe made his decision to take shorter boy with him when the driver arrived. Leaning down to other eye level once more, Atobe drawed out 'brat' in a way that he knew would annoy the other boy and right as he was about to continue, Ryoma grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

There was nothing sweet or romantic about the kiss. Ryoma's kiss was full of desperation and confusion and Atobe could recall how he had stood frozen as his lips were being bruised. Had the driver chosen a later time to knock, they might have gone further than a kiss, but as fate would have it, just as Atobe began getting use to it, the driver called out 'Atobe-sama'. Ryoma had jerked away quickly and ran pass the shocked Atobe and into the rain. By the time Atobe had gathered his sanity around him, Ryoma was far gone.

A month would pass before Atobe saw the other boy again. Against Sanada's suggestions, Yukimura decided to throw a party for all the tennis teams who he decided were friends and close rivals. In other words, Yukimura had invited everyone. Atobe, out of duty and respect for the other captain, attended and was pleasantly surprised to find that Sanada had secretly shortened the list his captain had made to include only the regulars from few of the teams, Seigaku included. Unlike his team, where they all came together in Atobe's limo, other team members arrived in their own individual groups and alone. It wasn't until the party was in full swing that Ryoma made his entrance with Momoshiro, Oishi, and the red head, Eiji. Waiting until all the greeting was over, Atobe made his way over the forlorn looking youth and greeted him.

Ryoma had raised his head slightly to look up and quickly looked away. Amused, Atobe handed the boy a cup of bunch, most likely spiked since Kirihara had supposedly prepared it, and watched as Echizen glared at it then decided to quickly down it. Atobe had wanted to provoke the boy further, but when Tezuka caught his eyes, he walked away to enjoy an old company. That should have been the end of their meeting for that evening, but every time Atobe caught the other's eyes, Ryoma glared ferociously and drank another cup of punch.

As the number of people began to dwindle down, Atobe took one more glance around the room to find younger boy nearly passed out with another cup of punch. Seeing that none of the Seigaku members were present, Atobe took pity and decided to do his social duty for the year. As tiny as the other had looked, Atobe can remember how surprised he was at the amount of weight the little boy had. During the ride to Atobe's mansion, where Atobe used up his patience while trying to get he boy reveal the location of his house, the Hyoutei captain found a drunken Ryoma equaled a horny Ryoma.

Every time Atobe leaned close to hold the boy falling over, Ryoma would grab him and kiss him. When Atobe pulled away, remembering that there was a driver present; Ryoma would whine and slouch over. After much struggling, all by the driver who was carrying the drunk first year up three flights of stairs to the guest room because the elevator was broken, Ryoma was placed under covers. Had Ryoma not mumbled something and had Atobe not been curious enough to lean close to hear what the other was saying, the night would have ended quietly. But Ryoma did call out for Karupin and Atobe was one nosey bastard.

The moment Atobe leaned in close enough, Ryoma snapped his eyes open and just as quickly as before, grabbed the other's pink shirt as began kissing him. Everything went downhill from there. Ryoma was good. He would always be good. He knew how to roll his hips to make Atobe moan and Atobe could still swear, Ryoma knew how to do things with his tongue that kids his age should not have known.

If the situation between them had ended as a one night stand, Atobe would not have had the visit from Tezuka or the black eye that appeared after the visit. But the next day, as Atobe stood in the shower wonder what Ryoma would do now that he was sober, the said boy entered and before Atobe knew what was happening, he got on his knees and had Atobe shaking in moments.

Just as their meetings had been unplanned, the relationship between himself and the little brat had no definite in the beginning. Ryoma would suddenly appear at his house when he felt like it, or if Atobe wanted to take the intiative, he would show up in court knowing Ryoma would show up soon. There were no romantic dinners or silly dates. Sometimes, Ryoma would bring along his game station to hook it up to Atobe's personal projector screen and in other times, Ryoma would just sleep waiting for Atobe to finish his work. For Atobe, it was the perfect relationship: not intruding and convenient.

It was the day after one of their frenzied love making that Tezuka appeared at his door. Apparently Ryoma had few marks on his necks and belly and had been limping while running his laps. When asked, the first year had muttered 'monkey king' and 'stupid chair'. Atobe can still recall how red Tezuka had been and the anger that exploded when he smirked and asked 'jealous?'. It would take the captain of Seigaku 2 years before he is able to let go and fall into Fuji's arms. It would take another year after that for Tezuka talk to Atobe again.

Ryoma had come over that night and after seeing Atobe's face burst out laughing. Atobe had not found it very amusing and had stood staring into mirror trying to figure out how to hide it until Ryoma made him forget with one calculated kiss. That was the only drama that their relationship would have for many years. Though it took awhile for everyone around them to accept, the two of them created stable connection.

Ryoma never got jealous, not that Atobe gave any reason to be, and he rarely cared about anything other than tennis. He was unobtrusive and rarely asked anything out of Atobe. Neither pressured each other and worked around their schedule to meet. When one was busy, the other would either entertain himself or leave to come at the different time. Atobe can never understand how they became so in tuned and comfortable around each other quickly.

The year Ryoma entered college, he was already a well known figure in the world pro tennis. Atobe suggested for Ryoma was move in with him and together, they found a luxurious penthouse at the heart of Tokyo live in and during the time when he wasn't traveling, Ryoma would stay holed up there. Atobe never got the chance to go pro. Family business could have waited until his career in tennis was over, but when his family made the offer to accept Ryoma into the family in exchange for dedicating his future for the company, Atobe accepted. Oshitari had been his drinking partner that night.

Presently, Atobe is 25 and head of one the major branch in his family business. Ryoma is still in college, it going to take awhile for him to graduate since most of time is dedicated to traveling. They have been together for nearly 10 years. Tonight, Ryoma was coming home from the US open, where he successfully kept his place as the world's best. On days Ryoma comes home from his matches, Atobe goes home early just to be there, but tonight, there had been an emergency meeting. Five hours ago, Ryoma had called from his flight telling him that there was a slight delay due to the rain. By the time he reached his penthouse, the Rolex watch showed 11pm and the weather outside looked awful.

Looking up the top of the tall building that housed their penthouse, Atobe sighed in disappointment at the dark windows. Ryoma was not home yet. Taking the private elevator up, Atobe entered their oversized home and with the clap of his hands the darkened halls lit up. The rain was coming down harder and for a moment Atobe hoped that it wouldn't thunder, at least until Ryoma was home. Turning on the news to expose the quiet house to some noise, Atobe began stripping to shower.

Then as the first lightening fell, the news went into emergency broadcast and reported the fall of a plane coming in from the state. Atobe froze. Quickly scanning the bottom screen for the flight number, Atobe began praying, 'please don't let it be the one'. 9872. For a moment the world stopped. Atobe stopped breathing as he tried to remember what his golden eye boyfriend's flight number was.

"You know, as much as you love purple, you shouldn't try to change your face color in to it too."

Atobe whipped around as a voice cut through his terror. Dripping from head to toe, Echizen Ryoma stood in middle of the room. Atobe began laughing as relief flooded him and when a single tear drop fell, Ryoma whispered 'Keigo' and wrapped his soaking arms around the shaking man.

Atobe can't remember a time without Ryoma and even if he can, he counts them as unimportant. He can't recall when Ryoma became his center of the universe, but he figures it might have been the moment he saw the smug looking freshman standing next to his rival, Tezuka. On rare occasion, when Atobe is feeling really really really, and he means really, romantic, he likes to think they are soul mates: two pieces of puzzle that could only fit each other.

Ryoma is going to be around for a few weeks this time, and then he has his public duty to do: photo shoots, interviews, etc. Atobe likes keeping track of all the photos and stuff because Ryoma is always sending him a message through them. By wearing the earring that Atobe got for him for his 21st birthday or showing off the simple band that he himself had bought for them as proof of their relationship. These acts are so romantic for someone like Ryoma that no one other than Atobe realizes it.

Atobe sits on the couch as he waits for Ryoma to finish showering. They are going to be busy tonight and tomorrow, Atobe is going to take the day off to take Ryoma shopping, he has grown during the two months he had been gone. The sound of water is cut off and Ryoma trudges out of the bathroom partially dry and completely naked. Smiling wickedly at the wide eyed business man, Ryoma swings his hips seductively as he approaches. After comfortable straddling the older man Ryoma grinds his hips and whispers:

"Moneky King, let's make use of the couch."

Atobe groan audibly. He is perfect. Their relationship is perfect too. And the tongue thing Ryoma does is perfect too.

* * *

I like them together...don't you? 


End file.
